minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmares Unleashed 6: A Desperate Attack
I woke up on my makeshift bed in the discussion chamber. It was really just some carpets to cushion the cold hard stone. My house was destroyed in the attack, as was many others. There were other beds there, and all were empty. I must have woken up late. I went out, and made my way over to the entrance, where there were people gearing up and making preparations for the assault. There was GREEN, Prism, Deku, H950, Aaron, and Cube. Deadlock and Hood were there as well. "Ah, Reid, you're awake. Now we can commence the attack." Said Hood. "Whats the plan?" I asked. "We're sending a small elite team to take out an important target. We, the admins, have to stay here and try to keep the situation from going out of control. Stealth is critical to this operation. You'll be entering through the nether. It's two times more effecient and the pastas will know you're coming if you go through the overworld." SCP explained. "That's Onyx's territory..." I said. "It's just one pasta." Aaron said confidently. "The pastas are based down at a structure known as 'The Spire'" Deadlock continued. "Once you get to the rendevous point," He pointed to a spot on a hand drawn nether map "you will enter the overworld. From there, you will blow your way through the walls, into the basement, and destroy the core." "The core?" I asked. "We beleive this is what anchors the pastas here. We got some inside infromation, since GREEN and Deku did an undercover op. It is a large subterrainial cyndrical object. If you succeed in blowing it up, we might just take out every single pasta in one swift blow." Hood said. "How do we know if we have enought tnt?" I asked. "Check it." GREEN said as he dumped 18 stacks of tnt onto the floor. My eyes widened. "Oh yeah, we'll have enough." I said. "Good luck... wikivengers." Hood said. He and SCP walked away. As we traversed the harsh and hot terrain? of a nether tunnel, some chatted amongst themselves. I however, was deep in though. Those same worries that came to me on my first night came back. How did I get here? How do I get back? What does everyone think happened to me? "...Isn't that right Reida?" GREEN's voice interuppted. I snapped out of my trance. "Hmm? What?" I asked. "I was just recalling the time we built that machine and the pastas came to life. This is just like that situation. You remember that?" He said. "Yeah, I was there." I said. "I don't really know if this is the same thing though... something just feels... different." I continued. "Yeah, we all got that feeling." Deku said. Something else is going on here... something... sinister. "How do things work here? Like hp and ender pearls?" I asked. "Well, hp is easy. There is none. It's basically real life. As for ender pearls, well, that's a bit more complicated." GREEN said. "They shatter when they hit the ground, and when they do, they kinda split the person and whatever they're holding into these particles, which travel through space and time and reform where they shattered. Just don't be holding someone while you travel. Living particles can sometimes... fuse." "Ok, what about potions?" I asked again. "Not much to explain. They act like you would expect." "What about portals. They have to be diff-" Something caught my eye up ahead. Something black. "Hide!" I yelled. We all rushed to one of the walls and clung to them. H950 peeked out into the 2 block gap in the wall that led out into a semi large cavern. "I don't see anything... wait..." He went back to the wall. "There is definitely something out there." "We have to go around." Aaron said. "If he spots us, the misssion is ov-" "I know you're here..." A raspy voice said. I moved my finger up to my mouth in a shushing gesture. Silence. "You know, hiding won't save you." It said again. The only sound I could hear was my heart beating. "Are we really gonna play this game? Fine then." I felt intense heat as the small wall ahead of us blew apart. When the red dust settled, standing there was the yellow and black nightmare that could just cripple this operation: Onyx. "What do we do? Does he have any weaknesses? What do we do if he calls for backup?" Prism asked frantically. Onyx roared in laughter. "Backup? I don't need no god damn backup! I can take you all on my own!" He said. "There's your weakness." I said. He raised his arms up and a wall of red brimstone flames erupted behind and ahead of us, creating a makeshift arena. I stepped close to him, out of the tunnel. I noticed that this wasn't so much of a cavern, and more of a cliff. The right side gave way to a long drop into a sea of lava. I rushed forward with my sword, leapt, and thrust my blade at his eyes. He launched a yellow and black fireball at me, and I didn't have enough time to block it. I was blown into the ceiling, and as I fell I saw Aaron slash Onyx's hip. I fell right behind Onyx, and as he stepped back to avoid Aaron's blade, he tripped back. But as I was getting up I could see him recovering from his fall, summersaulting back up. I could see he had a sword in his hand. He raised an arm into the air and the tempurature increased, making the air heavier and thicker, making it harder to breath. The heat tired us out as well. This could be bad... I thought. Onyx struck out vicously at Aaron, bringing his sword down towards his skull. Aaron lazily brought his sword up, and blocked it just in time, stepping back. GREEN rushed in, slashing at Onyx, but was knocked to his feet by a fireball. I got to my feet. My vision blurred. It was so hot... I conjoured energy within me, and blasted Onyx with a weak volt of lightning. He shurgged it off as a yellow and black fireball came my way. I was too tired to dodge it, and it's painful force hit me head on. I was knocked back to the edge. As I tried to get up, I felt hot fingers grasp my neck, burning my throat. He lifted me up. "You are all fools to come here. Did you really think you could just sneak past m-" Onyx was interuppted as I drove by blade through his stomach. "Rot... in... here..." I managed to spit out. He dropped me, and the tempurature returned to a bearable level. Just then, everyone rushed at him, slashing and hacking at him with their swords. He waas killed brutally within a matter of seconds. I got back up as my hands went to my throat. I winced as I touched it, but it was a natural thing that I did absent mindedly. "You ok?" Cube asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. My voice was hoarse and raspy, almost like I was screaming for 4 hours straight. "Let's keep moving." Said Aaron. We eventually made it to the rendevouz point, and started working on a nether portal. We lit it and reentered the overworld. As my arm went through, a little bit of electricity ran down it, and when the lightning came into contact with the portal, tiny cracks started to form, but instantly disappeared when I removed my arm. So the portal doesn't act very well around electricity. I looked around. We were in a cave, and off to the right there was a tunnel leading outside. It was night. I joined Prism and H950 at the entrance, scouting out the Spire. It was a massive structure made out of nether brick and obsidian, with giant walls. There was a big rectangle-shaped building surrounding a giant tower. I guess that's why they call it the Spire. I could see a huge beam coming out of the tower, like a beacon. There were sentries on the wall. The one on this side was a blonde girl in nice clothes. Didn't look very creepy. "Oh my god..." I heard GREEN say. He must have snuck up on us. "Fuck you Lillie!" He said. I looked at him funny. "It's one of my pastas." He answered. "Alright, everyone know the plan?" Prism asked. "Wait until the shift changes, then blow down the walls." H950 said. "Which seems to be happening right now." Deku pointed out. We all looked, and Lillie was descending on the other side of the wall, by a ladder most likely. We all ran out towards the wall. We had to get there before the new pasta arrived. We all clung to the wall when we got there. GREEN and Cube started stacking tnt on top of itself. They struck a flint and steel together near the fuse, and the fuse caught fire. We all backed away from the glowing red block, and waited. It detonated, tearing through half the wall, and the other blocks finished the job. There was now a gaping hole in the giant nether brick wall, and smoke to cover our entrance. Good thing they didn't use any of that obsidian on the walls''.' I thought. "Now! Go, Go, Go!" Yelled Aaron. We all rushed through the hole, and as we emerged from the smoke, we could see a lot of pastas. We could see small buildings, which were basically staircases leading down. "There!" I said, pointing to one of them. We booked it towards one of them, but our path was interuppted by an explosion of pitch black smoke, like shadow. Standing there were 7 pastas, some I recognized. Codeman, Batwing, an entity with red eyes and grey lines, Ienai, some others, and of course... Grimm. "Where do you think you're going?" Said Grimm. They rushed at us, Grimm producing a diamond hoe (in the right hands, a deadly scythe) and the others sticking with axes and swords. Grimm sliced at my head, but I parried with my sword. I stepped back, and Grimm rushed at me again, this time the blade was pointed between my eyes. I ducked, and stepped back again. I was waiting for him to make a mistake. He got the scythe behind my leg and pulled it back, toppling me. He looked distracted however, as a glowing green ball of energy soared towards him. He dissapated into shadow, then reformed. He leapt over me and slashed at GREEN, who just barely managed to step out of the way of Batwing's axe, which landed in Grimm's shoulder. Grimm lashed out and started to attack GREEN, while Batwing stared me down with those cold grey eyes. I got up and faced Batwing. He started walking towards me, axe raised. I held my sword backwards, the blade pointed at an upwards angle in front of me. Batwing slammed his axe against mine, and we were caught in a pressure hold. At first it seemed like he was winning, but with a burst of energy, electricity raced up my sword, and I pushed back, boosted by my lightning charge, and he went flying. He got up quickly though, and started to quite literally fly, wings beating. He flew towards me, but stopped suddenly, wings going towards me, sending a powerful gust of air and knocking me back, into the small shed-like building. "Everyone! Retreat into the tunnel!" I shouted as I ran down the staircase. I could hear footsteps following me, and I looked back in relief to see the rest of the team following me. When we reached the bottom, we were greeted by a 3 by 6 tunnel leading to a very well lit room. We all ran towards the room, and as we passed we saw what looked like prison cells, some with corpses, some with people in them. They looked in pain. 'We'll free them... after we finish this.' Grimm appeared in a cloud of shadow and blocked our path. He looked angry. "I'll handle this, you get to the core!" I yelled. They all ran past, and Grimm let them. It seems all he wanted was me. He twirled the shaft of the scythe in an admittadly impressive display. He dissappeared and reappeared behind me, and before I could react, there was a scythe blade to my throat. He had definitly improved since we last met. "Now, you and your pitiful friends will die by-" I saw a white flash, and heard the crackling sound of lightning. Grimm was blasted away from me as I turned around to see his twitching form laying on the ground. I looked back in front of me and Aaron was standing in front of me, hand outstretched. I almost forgot he could use lightning powers as well. We both ran to the room, where I saw the core in full glory. It was a large dark prismarine cylander in a ball shaped chamber of sea lanterns and prismarine. There were little holes in the cylander with blinding light pouring out of them. They looked like beacons. There was tnt throughout the chamber, almost covering the cylander. "You ready?" GREEN asked. "Lets blow this thing to holy hell." Said Cube. We got out of the chamber into the tunnel. Prism took out an unlit redstone torch and struck it against the wall like a road flare, or a match to a tinder box. It lit up and he tossed it into the room, where it landed on a piece of tnt and ignited it. We all ran like hell out of there. We did not want to be anywhere near it when it went off. I looked at the prisoners and felt guilty. Some of them were probably going to die, but most of them will survive, right? Halfway through the tunnel... ''BOOM!'' I felt heat across my back and saw blocks flying past me. We appeared to have cast shadows as we ran, the dark dopplegangers copying our every move. I looked back when we got to the base of the stairs, and saw a blinding light that was dying down. We ran up the stairs, and when we reached the open air, we looked at the Spire. The tower was still there, but there was fire reaching up into the night sky. We all celebrated, calling out, pumping our fists. What we didn't notice was the steve figure standing a few blocks from us, hidden in the dark of night. Not until he opened his piercing, glowing, white eyes. More pastas gathered around him. Exobrine, Lightning, Frost Girl, ect. All standing next to Herobrine. Herobrine started making his way towards us. "It didn't work..." H950 said. "We gotta go. Now!" Deku said. We all ran towards the hole in the wall, but, once again, Grimm was there to be in the way. He had 3 more pastas with him. More pastas came and surrounded us. Herobrine walked out, closer to us. "Did you really think... that you could do this... right under our noses?" Herobrine said. "How low do you think of us?" Aaron looked at me. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He said as he stuck out his hand, almost like he wanted to arm wrestle. I had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking. I grabbed his arm, and I felt watts of electricity going into it. I poured watts back, and the point where our hands met started to glow with electric power. It grew bigger, until we let go, and It released a wave of energy in all directions, sort of like an expanding dome of lightning. As it hit the pastas, it knocked them out, possibly killing some. Herobrine, however, was unphased by this. He walked towards us. Quite fast for walking. We all ran through the hole, and I kicked Grimm in the jaw for good measure. We ran all the way towards the tunnel. I looked back, and he was right behind us. There's no way he could have made it all that way walking. One by one we all went through the portal. I was last, and I watched as Aaron disappeared through the purple haze. I noticed how he made a slight crack in the portal with his electric aura. I got an idea. I couldn't let Herobrine follow them through the nether. I looked to the entrance of the cave. I saw those terrifying white eyes, and the moon behind him. His features were dark, but visible. I stuck my middle finger at him before grabbing one of the obsidian blocks that made up the frame of the portal. I felt energy within me charge up, and I poured it through into the obsidian blocks, lightning arcs travelling instantainiously throughout them, slithering across the purple portal. The portal grew cracks, which got deeper and deeper until the portal shattered like glass, the fragments shrinking and disappearing into oblivion. I let go of the obsidian and looked back towards Herobrine. He was 2 blocks away from me. I knew I was going to die here. "Do your worst, Bitch." I called out to him. I stared right into his glowing white eyes, which illuminated his face almost completely. Suddenly my vision went white, and I slipped out of conciousness... I was being dragged by the arms by Exobrine and Grimm down the gloomy dark hallways of the Spire when I woke. We went down a hallway to a dead end, where the Lich was leaning against a wall. When we got there, we stopped. The Lich stood up fully and waved his hand at the wall. It just sort of... dissolved. I was then dragged into a dimly lit room, with a big table in the middle, and a throne at the back of the room. I could see Null in male form, Green Steve, Herobrine, and Entity 303. 303 was facing away from me, at the table. Herobrine was in the shadows, I could only see him by his piercing eyes. Green Steve and Null were at 303's sides. Exobrine and Grimm let go of me and exited, leaving me on my hands and knees. The Lich walked in and stood on the opposite wall to herobrine. "Do you know me?" 303 asked, still facing away. "H-Huh?" I asked weakly. "I asked you a question. Speak when you're spoken to!" He said once again. "...Yeah?" I answered. "You see, that there... that is a lie. I know you..." He turned around, revealing a nasty bloody patch where his eye was supposed to be. He looked bruised. "...It's kind of hard to forget someone who drops a building on you." His eye must have been impaled by the corner of a block. "I am gonna go ahead and take a guess and say you don't know me, because if you did, you'd know not to fuck with me." He croutched down to my level. "I need you... ...to know me..." He stood back up. He nodded to the Lich, and the Lich shot him with a sickly green ball of gas, which sucked into 303's eye hole and his eye seemed to... reform. The Lich then exited. "I just had to keep the eye for dramatic effect." He said as he grinned. He looked like a cat looking down apon a cornered mouse; ready to pounce. Herobrine waved his hand, and we were all teleported to a much smaller room, with some sort of light shining from behind me. "But before we can have any... fun ...my aquaintence wants to show you something." 303 said as he stepped away from his spot. Herobrine replaced him, and croutched down to look me in the eye. I couldn't look him in the eye back. I could hear a slight exhale from him, probably a small laugh. "Too afraid to look at me..." He said quitely. "It seems our little shock and awe strategey didn't work..." He said, raising his voice. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and dragged me backwards as I scrambled to get up. He faced me towards the light source, which was the rising sun. I was dragged to a balconey, where his leutenants where: Batwing, LAR2, Codeman, Shadow Of Unknown, and Frost Girl. I was on my knees as I looked over, onto the sea of creepypastas. Their numbers were staggering. "...What you've shown us tonight is that there's still some fight in you. That is about to change very soon. We will mow over you like bugs, just like he created us to." '''He? "Look at it, Reidakaninja, as It may just be the last time you see the outside world. Bask in it's glory, and know that we will kill every. Single. One of your friends..." This couldn't be real. It was like a nightmare. It was all hopeless. For the first time in my life, I felt true dispair. To be continued... By Reidakaninja Category:Wikiventure Category:Creepypasta Category:Nightmares Unleashed Category:Reidakaninja